The Twelve Days of Christmas
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: When Starfire has a bit too much eggnog on Christmas Eve, she ends up singing her version of the famous Christmas tune. WARNING: this fic contains highly ridiculous scenarios & a Tameranian girl getting drunk on eggnog.


This is not only my first Teen Titans fic, but it is also my first holiday fic.So please read, review, & tell me what you think.

(I do not own Teen Titans orthe song "Twelve Days of Christmas".)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twelve Days of Christmas. (As sung by Starfire)

Christmas Eve at Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were having their celebration.

"Merry Christmas friends!" Starfire shouted. "I wish to propose a roast! To Robin!"

"Uh, Star," Robin said. "It's _toast_, not _roast_. & besides, I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

When Robin said "too much to drink", he meant that she had had too much _eggnog_. Because, as it turns out, Tamaranians don't get drunk from alcohol, they get drunk on eggnog! But Starfire wasn't aware of this & she ended up drinking enough of the holiday drink to cause some very strange side-effects.

"Oh, but I could never have enough of this delightful beverage! It may even be tastier than the mustard!"

Starfire grabbed the entire carton from the fridge & began to gulp down its contents. Beastboy could not refrain from chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug!" but quickly shut up after Raven gave him a nasty look.

"_Hey Robin,_" Cyborg whispered. "_Maybe you'd better do something about Starfire before she makes a fool of herself._"

Starfire grabbed a ladle from the kitchen & used it like a karaoke microphone. "Too late." Robin replied to Cyborg.

"Greetings friends!" She shouted. "I shall dedicate this song to a very special someone." She turned on the stereo & it started to play a familiar Christmas tune, to which she sang along. "_On the twelfth day of Christmas my Robin gave too me:_

_12 clorbags leaping,_

_11 zoobers zoobing,_

_10 shrnopas dancing, _

_9 varmernelkas, _

_8 orps a-swimming,_"

"Someone stop this madness!" Raven yelled as she covered her ears.

"_7 glorms a-flying,_

_6 bloops a-blarping,_"

"(Blarping?)" Beastboy thought to himself.

"_FIVE—GOLDEN—KLARBS!_

_4 screeching recknaus,_

_3 purple zarps,_

_2 wrecle- dorbs…_

…_**& a Wasserloop in a jarg tree!!**_"

When she was finally done she bowed her head as if she had just performed in front of a thousand fans. & the other Titans just stood staring at her. "Well friends?" she said as she stood upright once more. "Was it not glorious?"

Robin was the only one brave enough to try & answer. "Well… Star…" He said. "… It was very… um…" He finally found an excuse to end the conversation. "Say, why don't we all turn in?"

"Turn in?" Said Starfire, in a disappointed tone. "But I wish to stay up longer & drink more of the egg-" she fell into the chair behind her & was fast asleep before she could say the word "nog". Robin covered her with a blanket & turned to the others.

"Whew! Glad that's over." He said, a slight smile on his face. "Now lets all get some sleep." They all agreed & left for their rooms. They left Starfire asleep in the chair, not wanting to wake her up & start this whole fiasco over again.

Beastboy came back in to leave out some cookies & milk (ya never know.) & saw Starfire still asleep in the chair, looking so peaceful & pretty. He had a thought & wondered if he should act upon it. "No," he decided. "I'm too much of a gentleman." He looked at her once more & a devious smile played across his face. "But I may never get a chance like this again!" He ran back to his room & came back with a beard & a red hat, which he put on Starfire. & so Beastboy went to bed, leaving Starfire looking just like Santa Claus.

Well, that is the story. The moral: never give eggnog to Starfire… unless you want a good laugh. & you should never give chocolate Easter bunnies to Beastboy after he's eaten a dozen Easter eggs… but that's another story.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That (as they say) is that. If you thought this story was nothing but silly, ridiculous, & full of nonsense... than thank you for noticing all the hard work I put into it! Please review, & **happy holidays!!**


End file.
